


focusing on the future

by avetay



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Champion - Freeform, Dark Past, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, June and Day loving eachother, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Prodigy, feel good, for once they can be happy, legend, nothing bad happenes, old republic, rebel, they just wanted to make her bed but got drawn into the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avetay/pseuds/avetay
Summary: A (very) short story where June is making her bed with Day and begin talking about the past.kind of Rebel spoilers (?)*UNEDITED Im currently working on a buttload of uni work and have no time to really go deep into little fan fictions, but I really needed to get this out and now I want to share! I'll probably edit later when I have a break but for now here you go!
Relationships: June Iparis/Daniel "Day" Wing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	focusing on the future

DANIEL 

“Here let me help,” June had the blankets, sheets, and pillows sprawled across her floor as she tried to remake her bed. I walked in just in time to see her struggle sightly with the fitted sheets, something I didn't even truly understand until I got off the streets of Lake.  
“No it's fine, I'll be done soon you can grab something to snack on if- '' I don't let her finish before I'm grabbing the edge of the opposite side and pulling it tight. She looks over at me and smiles though I can't help but notice there's sort of a tightness to it, as if she's asking too much. We had a conversation about it before, after I reminded her over and over that I'm here for her and willing to help. She's been alone for so long that she always thinks she has to do everything on her own. Though, if there was one thing I remember from our time together as teenages its that June never asks for help and takes it hesitantly when she's offered. So stubborn.  
We work together in silence finishing with the fitted sheet before draping the other sheet over. I listen to June as she asks for minor adjustments, refusing to let the blanket lay any way but perfect. Then she reaches down and grabs a blanket that I haven't seen before. When we were teenagers she had a white duvet. This was so far from that. It is a thin quilt with colors and patterns splashed throughout. The patches are expertly and artfully woven together with quilting stitches. I would have remembered it if she had it before.  
“This is a really nice blanket, when did you get it?” I ask her. She smiles softly at my question, I can't help but admire her beauty.  
“I found it about a year back. I was digging through some of my parents and Metias’ old stuff and I found this quilt. There was a little note tucked inside with my mothers handwriting. She said that she made this quilt for when I was old enough for ‘a big girl bed’. I never knew she was a seamstress of sorts but I guess you learn something new every day, right?” she lets out a breathy laugh before continuing “I don't have it out often, I'm afraid if I use it often it will break down but sometimes when I just want to feel closer to them I pull it out. I guess with the whole getting married thing, I wish they could be here.” her words hang heavily in the space. Her thoughts mirror mine so perfectly. Ever since the proposal, since June said yes, I have laid awake wondering what mom and dad would think, John would think. I already know Eden is supportive, he loves June already. In the back of my mind I know mom would love her, and I know John got along well enough with her if she was planning his escape. “You know the night that Metias died? The night at the hospital?” I look up in shock at the random story. We never really dig deep into our pasts, it's easier to keep some things tucked away.  
“I couldn't forget it.” she smiles painfully.  
“That was my last day at Drake. I was suspended for the eighth time that term, I suspect the only reason I wasn't expelled was because I got a perfect Trial score and grades throughout my time at uni.” I look up at her in shock. I know she isn't particularly a rule follower, but she is the Commander of all squadrons in California. It's hard to imagine her on the brink of expulsion. Not to mention from one of the top Universities in the state.  
“What’d you do to get written up?”  
“I climbed a nearby tower, off campus. Nearly gave my brother a heart attack with that stunt. When he picked me up he told me how worried he was that they may mistake me for a certain criminal and open fire.” I stop shuffling with the covers and look at her in disbelief. “See, I felt that my courses were not teaching me nearly enough. If we couldn't catch the criminal, who went by the street name Day,” she looks up at me with a glint in her eyes, the teenage mischief slipping back, “then how on earth were we going to win the war against the Colonies? So I climbed the building as further training-”  
“How fast did you climb it?” she pauses to think, I take the time to process what she's saying. It's so strange to think of her before we met. She still knew nothing of the Republic's corruption.  
“Fourteen floors in six minutes and forty-four seconds.” my eyes widen. I've been shocked by her countless times. Her ability to wield a weapon, her smarts, her incredible ability to fight. I knew she was a good runner but damn I didn't suspect her abilities were so close to mine. “You can close your mouth.” I close my mouth and shake my head to clear the shock. When I look up at her she's blushing. Inorder to distract herself she starts fiddling with the covers once again. “Like I said, I was just trying to do good for my country. Little did I know weeks later my perspective would be shaken to the core.” The only sound that fills the room for the next few moments is more rustling as June brings order to the sheets that I have long forgotten of. I long to have met June then, when she was still naive yet full of the small joys. When she still had her brother and her life was understandably perfect. For a moment I once again detest how we had to meet, wishing that we could have meet just like we did after ten years. “Metias told me he had something to tell me once he got back from his mission, it's actually how I learned that you were innocent. I was reading through his journals hoping it would tell me what he was going to say. He left a code which led me to a website that told me everything that you had hypothesized” she's looking down but I don't miss the tear that falls from her cheek. I abandon the bedding and walk over to her side, wrapping hair in a tight embrace. “I'm so sorry I couldn't learn earlier, that-” I brush my hands over her hair and shh her, rocking her side to side. Those wounds have healed long ago, the scares, while still there, have faded. After ten years apart, I'm ready to live in the present. Clearly she isn't, but I will do anything in my power to help her. “You know before I thought you killed my brother, I really admired you?” she speaks so softly I have to lean over her mouth to hear. I'm glad I did, the words bring a lightness into my chest.  
“Really now? You seemed to hate me when I was in captivity, granted you did end up falling in love with me if I remember correctly afterwards.”  
“What can I say? You have impeccable charm.” We sit there for a while, her wrapped in my arms, reveling in the past, and ignoring the bed that still needs to be made.  
“I love you.” she says.  
“I love you too.” I say back, as if to prove my point I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been once again sucked into the world of Legend and refuse to leave and now every time I do something I get hit with inspiration. I was curious about what Day would say when he learned about June past interest in him along with her abilities as a runner. I also really just miss Metias and wanted to chat about him for a bit. In short: this was me just feeling sad and wanting to get it out with something happy.


End file.
